peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro Cupcake is Hungry, Pedro Cupcake is Fear
| Previous: George Pig is alright, I guess... | Next: Pedro Cupcake is Strange, Pedro Cupcake is Crazy Story Several weeks have passed since me and my clique got a new member. My name is Emily Elephant. Me and my clique have been doing lots of fun things in our time. I even spend my time writing novels, like the one you're reading right now. But I've been in a little situation lately. You see, in the last few days, I have noticed the playgroup is having less pupils than normal. You know how sometimes students aren't able to attend school whenever they're sick, so the teacher has to announce such occurrence? Well, our teacher, Madame Gazelle, believed that some of her students weren't attending her playgroup because they were sick. But do you want to know the truth? They weren't sick. As it turns out, whenever I want to visit my "sick" friends to try and make them better, I find their bedroom empty. They're not even in their house at all! I fear they may be in a more serious situation than being sick. As it turns out, when I went to ask my friend Sam Swine, who attends Pigginton University and worships Peppa's daddy, he said he somehow heard about some sort of cursed website. In case you didn't know, he's been in a similar situation in the past. This is what he told me: "I discovered a mysterious cursed website that somehow popped right out of nowhere called pedrocupcake.com. I asked one of my friends if they knew about the website, and they told me that there was a mysterious monster named Pedro Cupcake, who will eat you if he spots you, and the website contains pictures of seemingly harmless cupcakes, and sometime afterwards, there is a message that tells you that Pedro Cupcake would like to have you as a snack." "If that person who gets the message is foolish enough to accept, the website will show footage of Pedro Cupcake's shadow coming into that person's house and into the room where the person is. He will then come up behind that person, and if they look back, he will say: "I am Pedro Cupcake. I am going to eat you". If that person then makes any sudden movements afterwards, the real Pedro Cupcake will come out of the computer screen and drag the person inside to eat them." "What happens if you decline the message?" I asked. "Nothing will happen," responded Sam Swine. "The person will get to live to tell their tale, and the site will go down for the person at the computer after one use until the next time it is accessible." "To gain access to the site," he added, "the person must login to the site at midnight on the first Monday of the month." "Who would want to believe that?" I asked. "Don't be so sure, Emily. I asked the same question when I was in a similar situation." I got the answer the next day, as yesterday was in fact the first Monday of the month. One of the members of my clique, Lisa Fox, went missing during our clique meeting. I concluded it was the work of the Pedro Cupcake website. When I told my clique my conclusion, one member thought I was insane, while another got stunned by my idea. The next month, it was the first Monday, and I decided to log onto the "Pedro Cupcake website" to see it was real or not. That site was real. It showed those images of cupcakes scrolling down, which made my sweet tooth drool a little. After those images stopped scrolling, the message appeared, which said: HELLO I AM PEDRO CUPCAKE. I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE YOU OVER FOR DINNER. THIS WILL REQUIRE THE FIVE PEDRO FOOD GROUPS: 'P'EPPERMINT 'E'GGPLANT 'D'IGESTABLE 'R'UTABAGA 'O'LIVES IS YOUR TUMMY PURE MUSCLE FOR THIS? ACCEPT DECLINE Help me... After seeing the message, I immediately clicked decline and the website locked out. The existence of a website like this was enough proof that it was indeed cursed. There was no way I was going to test a life-threatening rumor. The next day, however, I found that I wasn't the only person to manage to get onto the Pedro Cupcake website, as while I got to playgroup, I found out something terrifying: someone had forced my new friend Sam Swine to log onto the Pedro Cupcake website, and also forced him to hit accept. His Daddy Pig tutus were shredded to pieces, his drawing of Daddy Pig, also shredded. There was nothing I could do about it. Days later, I had to find a new member of my clique to replace Lisa. She and Sam Swine may be gone, but they will still exist in my memory. And if I ever manage to come face to face with Pedro Cupcake and save my friends... ...I'll be happy. Category:Episodes starring Emily Elephant Category:Daddy Pig is Love, Daddy Pig is Life Category:Pedro Cupcake is Hungry, Pedro Cupcake is Fear